


The Free-dom to Eat Rye-bread

by Sharksdiminished



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Action, FAHC, Forbidden, Freewood - Freeform, Just the best, Lots of Stuff, M/M, Romance, gta v - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksdiminished/pseuds/Sharksdiminished
Summary: Gavin Free is threatened with the prospect of an unknown consequence when Geoff finds out he likes another crew member. Ryan Haywood has a difficult decision on whether or not to open up to another crew member about his growing affections for the British lad. Will Gavin have the strength to deny his own longings for the other male? Will Ryan be able to resist his desire to open up or run?All people in this story belong to themselves and art in the cover belongs to the proper artist. Music belongs to their owners.  Plot is all mine! So is most of the terrible humor. Enjoy!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm posting this here, and most of it is already on Wattpad! I hope you guys enjoy it!

"I don't care that it was your bloody apple, Ryan! I was hungry!" A familiar Brit yelled from the couch in the living room. He munched on the apple all the while, hearing the mutterings and shutting of the fridge.

"But I saved that one for a healthy snack for today, you little pest. How would you like it if I ate all your food all the time?" Responded an annoyed Ryan, coming round the corner into the living room of the penthouse base of the crew.

"Well, I'd say it'd be pretty top. Then, I'd always get to eat your delectable meals. Hey, gimme that back!" Gavin exclaimed as the apple was taken from his clutches.

"Nope. It's mine now." Ryan bit into the apple, chewing thoughtfully. "Yup, still tastes good."

"What's that supposed to mean, you bloody sausage? Are you suggesting that I tainted the apple?"

"Am I? I don't know, maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What are you doing to do about it, Gavin?"

"Well, I'm gonna, uh, I don't know honestly. Maybe I'll... Do this!" He flung himself at the taller male, grabbing for the apple. Ryan laughed, raising the apple way up above his head.

"Not gonna work."

"Bollocks.." Gavin mumbled from his place on the ground. He just laid his face on the ground.

Ryan brought his hand down, taking a loud, crunching bite of the apple. "Come on, Gavin. Let's go, we have to get to the conference room. It's time for the meeting for the next heist. And I bet big boss daddy Geoff won't be happy if you're late...again."

With that, Gavin shot up, grabbed the apple, and sprinted to the boardroom. Ryan grumbled and shook his head, following the British lad.

~~~~~~~~~~Hi guys! I hope you enjoy my story! First Freewood I've ever written. First AH fan fiction, too! I hope I don't end up too OOC. So please, tell me if I need to work on anything like plot, characters, or even just my grammar! Thanks, and enjoy!~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter One

Gavin munched quietly on the apple as Geoff explained the next heist. He wasn't paying much attention, per usual. He just couldn't stop thinking about how technically he is kissing Ryan inadvertently by eating the apple.

"Vav...Gav... Gavin...GAVIN JESUS FUCKING CHRIST." Geoff yelled, trying to get the lad's attention.

"Wha?" Gavin blinked, shaking his head slightly.

"Did you hear a single god damn thing I just said? No. Of course you didn't. Let me repeat myself then. You are going to play a victim in this heist. You're going in 10 minutes before us into the jewelry store. Ryan and Michael will be coming in and holding everyone hostage, including you. You'll pretend to be scared and Ryan will come and shoot you in the chest. No, I see that look. You won't die. You'll be wearing one of those vests underneath. With the blood packets or whatever. You'll just have to pretend to be dead. It'll help intimidate everyone into giving us their money and the jewels. Then, after everyone has given us their valuables and we have most of the jewels, you'll get up and grab one of the guns and kill everyone except one person. Use the blood to write our message on the wall. Then we all leave in Jack's van and head to a nearby parking garage. We all switch to different vehicles. I'll be waiting at that meet up point with Ray to take the jewels and give you a change of clothes. You'll be riding with Ryan to the base - here's the catch though. YOU'RE driving. You have a week to brush up on your driving skills. You and Ryan will be going down to the tracks every day until then. Alright, everyone understands the plan?"

Gavin nodded, looking around the room and seeing everyone else in various forms of agreement. Then he noticed Ryan eating the rest of the apple and throwing the core away. He smirked at him before leaving.

"Bastard!" Gavin went to get up and chase him down. Geoff grabbed the collar of his shirt and sat him back down.

"Nope. Sorry, buddy, you are staying here with me and we're gonna have a little chat, yeah?" Geoff looked irritated.

Gavin gulped. "What'd I do, Dad?" His voice wavered. He was scared of his dad, adopted dad, really.

"You. You don't have a fucking clue, do you? You daydream like a fucking idiot all day long and you still don't have a single idea. You like the Mad King. You are an idiot! A stupid fucking idiot!" Geoff, at this point, was pacing around and waving his arms.

Gavin looked up at him, beet red. His eyes followed the moving gent.

"No, Gavin. You can't. You can't fuck him, you can't have him. It's so stupid! He'll hurt you. He'll fucking KILL you. I can't let that happen. Outside of work, you can't have any contact with him. If you do, well, you'll regret it. Am I understood?"

Gavin was shaking at this point. "Yes, sir." He whispered.

"Good. Now, run along off to the track with Ryan. Nothing ever happened here." Geoff waved him off. Gavin got up and started to leave.

"Oh, and Gavin?" Gavin turned to look at him. "Go take care of that... Issue."

With that, the lad left and headed off toward his room to change.


	3. Chapter Two

Ryan was chilling on the couch, drinking a diet coke, waiting on Gavin to come out of the conference room. He was starting to get anxious. He hadn't seen Gavin drive before.

Soon, he saw Gavin leave the conference room and head straight back to his room. Gavin, besides Geoff, was the only crew member to live here. Which meant if you had to work late, you had to deal with him pestering you the whole fucking time.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, noticing the flushed look on his face. He watched as Gavin walked, no, fled to his room. The conference room shut with a click and Geoff strode toward Ryan.

"Hey, Ryan, could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is. Go on."

"Well, Gavin is being a bit of an idiot. Something's been bothering him and I just can't get it out of him. I need you to maybe scare him a bit. You know, pull some 'Mad King Ryan' shit on him. "

"Well, what's in it for me, Geoff?"

"I'll, uh, give you a new car?"

"I can just buy a car. Try again."

"Well, I can't think of shit right now. Name your price. Reasonably."

"5% of your cut on this heist and a day off wherever I want with whomever I want, all paid by you."

"What? I said reasonable, Ryan."

"What about the name 'Mad King' sounds reasonable to you?"

"Jesus fucking Christ. How about 2% and you can stay at a nice hotel within a day driving distance with whomever, besides me, paid by me?"

"Does that include room service or pay-per-view?"

"Yes, as long as that total is under $100."

"Deal." Ryan extended his hand. Geoff smirked and grasped it, shaking hands with the other male firmly.

Geoff went to the kitchen after that and left Ryan in silence, still waiting on Gavin. Soon, however, the Brit came out of his room looking better than he had before. Happier, almost.

"Alright! Let's go, Rye-bread! Off to the races." Gavin ran out the door without so much as a goodbye to Geoff. Ryan stood up and followed the lad, waving a farewell to the boss.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Whoa, slow down! Are you trying to kill us?!" Ryan shouted as he gripped onto the door of the car and the seat.

"Nah, just warming up. Do you mind if I change the song? This one's not fast enough." Gavin clicked the skip button to find a better song on his playlist.

After a few skids around corners, and a song skip or two, Gavin was at the beginning of the course again. He stopped and rewound the song before pausing it.

"Alright, you ready for some real fast driving, Ryan?" Gavin grinned a grin that could've easily been mistaken as one of pure madness. Alas, that was Ryan's field of expertise, so he knew it was simply one meant of no ill intent.

"As ready as I'll ever be- And what do you mean, real fast driving?!" His last few words were lost as the song resumed and Gavin stepped on the gas.

He sped forward, racing along straightaways and drifting around corners. He had some obstacles set to distract him or hinder him. Those, however, failed to stop him as he went around, above, or even through, all of them. Soon, they were back at the start with the song barely ending.

"Gavin.. After this, remind me to never allow you around another car of mine unattended?" Ryan looked over at the lad, who just couldn't sit still.

"Was I that bad? I know I'm rusty but I didn't know I was that out if practice." Gavin's face scrunched in confusion and disappointment.

"No, you weren't BAD. Not at all, really. You're just really, REALLY, fast. I'm not used to such..speed. And I'm pretty sure my cars aren't either, so don't even try it. "

"What about your bike? You do have one, don't you? A Carbon RS, by Nagasaki. I'd love to get my hands on one, but Geoff won't let me!"

"And neither am I. I don't trust you behind the wheel of a car, much less my special bike. Now, let's go around again. This time, however, try not to speed."


	4. Chapter Three

Once they got back to the base, the two flopped down onto the couch. Gavin was dying of laughter.

"And then I shot the fucker in the head. No one messes with my cow. Edgar's precious." Ryan smirked, leaning back.

"Bloody hell, Ryan! All he did was try to put lipstick on him!" Gavin was starting to calm down. He sighed and stood up, going to the kitchen. "Hey, Rye! Do you want a bev?"

"Sure! Get me a diet coke!"

Gavin grabbed a diet coke and a regular one, pulling out some whiskey from the cabinet. He mixed his drink, put away the alcohol, and went back out to Ryan.

"Here ya go." He handed the gent his drink and sat beside him.

"So, tomorrow, what time do you want to leave to get to the track?" Ryan asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I was thinking about 7. I really need to brush up on using different vehicles. I don't know what Geoff is gonna get me to drive." The thought of Geoff made the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He needed to get away from Ryan. 'Crap. It's after work. What if Geoff comes in?' thought the lad.

As if on cue, Geoff walked in. He glanced over at the two and raised an eyebrow. "So, how'd it go? You run into anything, Gavin?"

Gavin shrugged, looking down at his drink. "I didn't break anything if that's what your asking. I was slow."

"Slow? You were anything but! You did that track in 4 minutes and 28 seconds!" Ryan exclaimed, sitting forward.

"That's slow for him, Ryan. He's used to taking that fucking track in 2 minutes and 14 seconds. So, Gavin, you need to practice more. Tomorrow, you leave at 5:30. Don't come back until you can do that track in at least 3 minutes and 30 seconds. And don't forget what we talked about." With that, Geoff left the two of them alone.

Gavin stood up, a disconnected look on his face. "I..I gotta get to bed. I have to get up earlier than I expected.. You know the way out when you're ready." He turned to go to his room.

"Wait, Gavin," he turned around to face him. "What did he mean, 'what we talked about?'"

The Brit shook his head. "Nothing. Just to take care of myself. Bye, Ryan. I'll see you in the morning." He turned back around again and went to his room.

Ryan put his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees. 'That was so obviously a lie. What am I gonna do? Something is obviously up between him and Geoff. It must be what Geoff wants me to get out of him. Yeah, that's probably it. I'll figure it out tomorrow. ' Ryan stood up and walked to the door. He walked out, going down to the parking garage and left on his bike.


	5. Chapter Four

Ryan showed up at the penthouse an hour early. He crept inside, staying silent. He drew his knife, a dull one so he doesn't actually hurt the lad. He snuck into the room he knew as Gavin's.

He looked at the sleeping boy. He seemed different when he was asleep. Calmer, more... Human. He appeared human.

Gavin shifted, rolling onto his back. 'Now's the perfect chance. ' Ryan thought, raising the knife and pressing it to the lad's throat. He quickly covered his mouth.

Gavin just grabbed the older male and rolled over, bringing him down onto the bed. This surprised Ryan and he dropped the knife. He laid on the bed in shock, the younger boy cuddling into him.

"More cuddling, less killing.." Gavin mumbled in his sleep, nuzzling his face into Ryan's chest.

The older male sighed and gave in, running a hand through Gavin's messy hair. He relaxed and put a possessive hand on the lad. He soon found himself dozing off.

Beep beep beep beep be- crunch.

Ryan reached over and went to press off, but miscalculated and crushed the alarm clock. He looked down at the sleeping Gavin and brushed the hair out of his face. He carefully got up and grabbed his knife, slipping it back in his sheath. He sighed at his failed attempt at scaring the lad.

Ryan stood up and turned around. He picked up Gavin, who is a heavy sleeper, and grabbed a pair of his jeans and what he thought was a shirt he liked. He stuffed those in a bag and grabbed a pair of shoes and some socks for Gavin.

Ryan carried Gavin to his personal car and laid him down in the back seat, buckling him in with all three seat belts. He threw a blanket over him and drove to McDonald's to get some quick breakfast burritos for the two.

Ryan turned on the radio on a low level and hummed along to whatever song popped onto the radio. 'You fell asleep in my, car. I drove the whole time. But that's okay, I'll just avoid the holes so you'll sleep fine. I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government, for not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement. You fell asleep in my, car. I drove the whole time. But that's okay, I'll just avoid the holes so you'll sleep fine. I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government for not using my taxes TO FILL HOLES WITH MORE CEMENT!'

Ryan pulled up to the drive-through order spot and turned down the radio. "Hi, welcome to McDonald's, what can I get you?"

"I'll take two breakfast burrito value meals with coffee. Creamer and sugar in the bag as well as packets of hot sauce for the burritos."

"Alright. So two breakfast burrito value meals. Condiments in the bag. Does that look okay on your screen?"

"Yes ma'am, it does. "

"Your total is $8.46. Pull up to the second window."

"Alright, thank you. "

Ryan started to pull forward and grabbed his wallet from the middle console. He pulled out $10 and stopped at the second window. He paid for his food and got it. He drove off, going on his way to the track.


	6. Chapter Five

Gavin stirred, starting to wake up. As soon as he realized he wasn't in his own bed, he tried to sit up. The lad was restrained by the seat belts and in his panic, he tightened them. The blanket was on the floorboard and he was left just laying there in his pajama pants.

"Uh, whoever you are, let me go! I'll, I'll pay you! You are making a big mistake!" Gavin pleaded, looking toward the front seats of the car.

Ryan tilted the rearview mirror and angled it so he could see the Brit.

"Oh, I am, am I? Now Gavin, how many times have you seen me make a mistake?" Ryan smirked and took the last bite of his burrito. He sipped his coffee and raised an eyebrow at Gavin's silence. "Well?"

"Not once," he mumbled grumpily. He looked around and noticed the sun was just over the horizon. "What time is it, Rye-bread?"

"6:11. Don't worry, I brought your clothes and bought you some food. But before I can let you eat, or change, or get up even, I need to know something. What's been bothering you recently? Geoff says you won't tell him and wants me to get it out of you the 'mad king' way. I tried that already this morning but failed. Instead, I ended up falling asleep with you and breaking your alarm clock. Anyway, I-"

"Ryan. Shut up. Nothing is bothering me except you right now, you sausage. Let me up and I'm sure we can talk about this. And why did you break my clock? I've had that forever!"

"It woke me up. That's why. And no, Gavin. I can't let you up until you tell me what's bugging you. Don't make me have to torture you. You know I don't want to. Team Love & Stuff, you know? The next heist we have to work as a team! So just tell me already, god damn it!" Ryan hit the steering wheel with both fists.

Gavin flinched and closed his eyes. When nothing happened he relaxed and opened his eyes. "Fine. Fine. I'll tell you, just stop your minging and yelling. I've been weird recently because I have a crush on someone inside the crew and Geoff threatened to do something bad if I associate with them outside of work. Or do anything with them that doesn't relate to work. There. Are you bloody happy now?" Gavin was red as a strawberry and no longer looking toward the front.

Ryan softened and turned around to face him directly. "Gavin... I'm sorry. I didn't know it was something personal like that." He reached back and patted his leg in a comforting fashion before unbuckling the buckles.

Gavin sat up, stretching. "It's fine, Rye. Let's just pretend it never happened."

Ryan nodded and passed him back his food, drink, and clothes. He started to get out of the car.

"Hey, where are you going?" Asked Gavin. He had a confused look on his face.

"I'm getting out to give you some privacy so you can change," Ryan explained.

"Oh."

Ryan nodded and got out, closing the door and turning so his back was to the car.

Gavin quickly changed and got out with his food and drink.

"Let's get started, shall we?"


	7. Chapter Six

The better part of the morning was filled with tires screeching and engines revving. This go around, however, was calmer.

"Let's give the engine a bit of a break, Gavin. Overworking an engine could cause it to overheat," Ryan stated. He heard Gavin whine and turn down the radio.

"But Rye! You know I can't drive slow well."

"Then all the more reason to practice."

Gavin mumbled and started driving at a more normal speed, which was around 60 mph. Ryan sighed and held the bridge of his nose. Once they made it back around, he sighed and stepped out of the car.

"Ryan! Where are you going, you mad man?" Gavin got out and jogged over to him.

"I'm thinking that maybe Geoff never taught you how to drive. Properly. So, I'm going to drive. Get in." Ryan slipped into the driver's seat and buckled up. He adjusted his mirrors and seat to adjusted for the difference in size.

As soon as Gavin was back in the car, this time on the passenger side, Ryan looked to face him.

"Buckle up. Click it or ticket, buddy. Restrain or pain." Ryan had a colder look in his eyes.

Gavin shuddered and nodded, buckling up. 'I wonder what he was on about. I'll ask later. '

Ryan revved the engine just a bit and started to drive. He drove at a near constant 40 mph, stopped fully at stop signs and lights, and never left his own lane. Once they were back at the start, Gavin yawned.

"If I drove as slow as you and stopped just as much, we'd never get away from anything." He smirked and pretended to think. "Well, maybe a tortoise. They are pretty slow."

Ryan laughed. "Well, Gav, it's important to know how to drive like a normal person so if we lose the cops, we can just hide in plain sight among other cars in traffic or along the freeway. "

"Or we can zip by and actually hide back at base or switch cars."

"No matter what, with how fast you drive, they'll find us. Even if we switch cars, they'll find us. No one drives as fast as you."

"Well, uh.. I got nothing. Fine. We can work on that tomorrow. But I have to be driving the course at a maximum of 3 minutes 30 seconds before we can go back, remember?"

"Right. Alright. Well, what are we at now?" Ryan inquired.

"What?! You haven't been keeping track? You're the bloody passenger! I'm driving." Gavin gave him an incredulous look.

"I forgot to. I've had other things on my mind."

"Like what? You can talk to me, you know that, right?"

Ryan sighed and looked down. "Can I really? I mean, I did almost torture you. I did almost threaten to kill you, albeit you were asleep. Then I kinda slept with your half naked body and broke your alarm clock. And kidnapped you. All in less than 6 hours. " He tugged at his hair.

"Ryan. Of course you can talk to me! And what's this about sleeping with me? And threatening to kill me?" Gavin raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so I might've gotten to the penthouse early to threaten your life so I could figure out what's wrong. And instead of you waking up in terror of me holding a knife, which was dull, to your throat like I had imagined, you stayed asleep and pulled me down beside you. And you might've cuddled me and I might've fell asleep instead of trying again." Ryan slowly turned red as he continued on with his recount on what had happened earlier that day. "And when I woke up, I got clumsy and instead of pressing snooze on your alarm I might've broken it. And then I didn't want to wake you so I went through your stuff and grabbed some clothes. I bought breakfast and here we are."

Gavin started giggling and soon that turned into full out laughter. "That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. The Mad King goes to threaten his friend and ends up sleeping with him! Wait until Micool hears this!"

"Well, you're the one who pulled me down and started cuddling me!"

"You're the one who broke into my bloody room! Serves you right!"

"Ugh. Let's just go get lunch. We'll come back and record you later."

"Don't switch topics- Ryan!" Gavin exclaimed as said person exited the vehicle to start toward a bike they kept at the track for practicing. Gavin proceeded to follow his example and jogged to catch up to him.

"Come on. Lunch. I'm buying." Ryan got on the bike and slipped on a plain black helmet. He gestures for Gavin to do the same. Once he did, the two were off to find a good burger joint.


	8. Chapter Seven

"So," Gavin started talking with a mouth full of burger. "You get a thousand dollars, right? But you have to bang someone in the crew once a month. Would you do it?" He swallowed what he had been chewing.

"Well, is it a thousand a month? And is it a different crew member each month?" Ryan sipped on his diet coke.

"It's anyone in the crew you choose. It could be the same person each month, but it doesn't have to be. And no. It's a thousand a year for as many years, or months, you continue." The lad grabbed a fry and dipped it into his vanilla shake before devouring it.

"Now, is this a hypothetical or an actual proposal. Because yes, I'd do that."

Upon hearing that, Gavin choked on the fry he was about to swallow. All he could picture in his head was Ryan hovering over him and-

"You okay there, pal?" The older male asked, an eyebrow raised. Gavin nodded, not trusting his voice. Once Gavin calmed down enough, he told Ryan he was going to use the bathroom.

The gent sat in the booth and took out his phone, noticing he had 3 missed calls and 5 unread texts all from Geoff. He read the texts first.

Griff: Hey, you hold up your end of the bargain, yet?  
Sent at 07:54.  
Griff: Hey asshole. Answer the god damn question.  
Sent at 09:24.  
Griff: I swear, King. If you don't answer in the next hour, I'm going to track your ass down and we can talk in person.  
Sent at 13:48.

Ryan looked at the time on his phone. It read 14:17. He sighed and decided to call his boss.

Ring...ring...ring..  
"There you are, you piece of shit! Why haven't you been answering? And where the fuck is Gavin? His room is a wreck, his alarm is broken, and his phone is still here! He never leaves without his god damn phone! Please tell me he's with you." Geoff's voice dripped with frustration, confusion, and a quality Ryan had never heard in it before - Concern. Fear. Genuine fear for the lad.

"Well, hello to you, too, Geoff. And yes, Gavin is with me. He just left to use the bathroom. And sorry about the mess. I kind of broke his alarm. And destroyed his room. And forgot his phone. I did succeed in kidnapping him, however. He'll probably tell you all about my mistakes when he gets back."

"Ah. Good. So, I'm guessing you fulfilled your end of the deal?" Relief flooded the adoptive father's voice.

"Yeah. I know what's bugging him, too. He's afraid you'll hurt whoever it is he likes in the crew. Or kick him out. Something drastic, I'm sure. All he said was 'or something bad will happen.' " For the quote, Ryan pulled a faux British accent.

"Oh. Well, who does he like, Ryan?" There was something in his ever-changing tone that Ryan didn't like.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me that, and I didn't ask. It's probably Michael or Ray. He's pretty close to both of them. Team Lads and all.." He let his voice drift off, his tone dampened at saying that.

"Ryan. I highly doubt it's one of them. Michael has Lindsay, remember? And Ray... Well, he's Ray." Geoff cleared his throat. "Anyway, I need to start making some more arrangements for this job. I'll talk to you later."

Ryan didn't know what came over him, but he felt the need to just say something. He didn't know what it'd be, but he just felt like it had to be said.

"Wait, Geoff! I, uh, I need to tell you something important."

"Just tell me later, I really need to-"

"No, Geoff. I have to say it now." There was urgency in Ryan's voice that forced Geoff to stop and sigh.

"Fine. What is it?"

"I don't know how, but I think I like your son. I think I like Gavin. "Ryan was shocked at what he had said. He wouldn't have believed what he had said was it not for the feeling in his gut and chest as he said it.

Geoff sounded like he had just choked and spit out his drink.

"You- you what?!"

"I... I think I've fallen for Gavin Ramsey-Free."


	9. Chapter Eight

"I... I think I've fallen for Gavin Ramsey-Free." The words echoed in Ryan's head as well as Geoff's.

"I fucking swear, Haywood, if this is you pulling my leg, I will end your miserable god damn life. Get your ass over here right now. "

"What about Gavin? Do you want me to bring him, or what?"

"What do you think, you fucking shit head. Leave him at the track. And you know what? I don't fucking know if I trust you or him. Especially not alone. Michael will be taking over the practice from now until I say so." The line went dead after that. He sat in silence, picking at the remains of his food. He couldn't bring himself to eat anymore so he pushed it away.

'Why did I just fucking do that?' He questioned himself. Ryan tugged at his overgrown hair as Gavin walked back up.

"Hey, sorry about that Rye, there was a line.. Is everything alright?" The lad gave him a concerned look.

Ryan sighed and looked up at him. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Michael is gonna meet you at the tracks and train with you. Geoff needs me to come help him with something. So come on, let's go." He stood up, his eyes darkening with each movement. He threw down an ample amount of money and walked out.

"Ryan! Ryan, wait up!" The Brit jogged after him, snagging his and the gent's coats. He caught up with him and handed the ever-maddening Ryan.

The Mad King slipped on his jacket and the helmet. He straddled the bike and kick-started it. Gavin quickly put on his jacket and helmet and got on after Ryan.

"Hold on tight. It's time to fly." With that, he hit the throttle and off they went. Gavin held onto Ryan's waist tightly for fear of falling off. He didn't know what had upset him to go into a mental break - he hadn't had one in months. What he did know was that his crush was not okay. He was going to find out why and fix it.

Once they arrived at the track, Gavin got off the bike and tapped on Ryan's helmet. The gent, understanding what he was implying, took it off.

"What is it, Gavin? I really need to go. I can't be held accountable for what I might do." Ryan's eyes had lightened some, but dread was plentiful in them.

"Just. Just tell me what's wrong, god damn it, and don't lie!" Gavin threw down his helmet. "You freaked me out back there, just storming off. What spiked the break?"

"Gav... I can't tell you. I have to go. Don't make me stay here. I can't. " Ryan pleaded with the lad. He knew he was going to snap. He knew he needed to leave.

"No. If you leave, I'm coming with you." He bent down to pick up the now cracked helmet.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen. Again, I apologize." The lights went out for Gavin as Ryan hit him over the head with his helmet. He sped off, not wanting to be there to explain his self to the boy's best boi, Michael.


End file.
